Orphanage
by Dora-Pond
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rosemmett, eventually. Jalice, eventually. Bedward, Eventually. Mainly Rosemmett. Warning: many own characters :)
1. Chapter 1

1  
My whole life I had been living in that little orphanage in Fort McPherson, Canada. I bet you don't know where's Fort McPherson. It's close to Mackenziemountains. That's where I lived. Small town... But actually I don't care. My only friend was Marian Littlefield, but everyone called her Mary. Everyone said I and Mary were so pretty even we were only 11-years old. Pretty, well-mannered, and lots more, they said. But why anyone then ever wanted to adopt us into any family? Not that I cared, I didn't like grown-ups, and I was pretty sure nobody truly cared about me. I never wanted to be a part of a family. But Mary wanted. More than anything. Her biggest dream was to be a part of a family. Only grown-up I liked, was Old Joe. His name wasn't really Joe, it was Jonathan. And he wasn't really old, only 22 years, but people called him Old Joe. Where did I knew him from? He was postman. He visited our orphanage every day. I loved being outside, just sitting on a tree-trunk in front of the orphanage or if it was raining, I was sitting in front of a window. Every time I saw him, I ran to talk to him. Even if it was raining. I always ran outside to see him. We were great friends. Always made each other smile.

It was cold and snowy December evening. Totally last minutes to sit in front of the window in my normal place. It was so late, almost 11 o'clock. I was thinking about how I didn't know where I'm coming from, who were my parents or who I am supposed to be. Then I saw something. I didn't know then, that this "something" was about to change my life. I saw a tiny woman stumbling towards that little orphanage. She was holding a boy's hand. I watched them coming closer. One of the nursemaids, Greta, opened the door for those woman and boy. Woman looked like she would run away as fast as she could. Well, she didn't RUN, but she walked away with fast, anxious steps. Greta seemed to have problems with that boy. He was sulking. And by the way he looked like he could've been my age.  
"What's your name?" Greta asked. No answer. I sniggered a little. I'd never liked Greta.  
"Do you hear me?" she asked. She was getting angry. Boy nodded but kept looking away.  
"Do you understand me? What is your freaking name?" Greta was really angry.  
"Shut up, you freaking idiot, and leave me alone", boy muttered.  
"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Greta shouted and slapped his face. I couldn't help my reaction. Something just made me hate every kind of violence.  
"GRETA DON'T!" I shouted and jumped up. I ran to them and looked angrily at Greta. Boy looked at me with surprised look on his face.  
"What did I do?" Greta asked hypocritely.  
"You slapped him", I said simply.  
"He did not answer to my question", Greta smiled, still so hypocritely.  
"But it doesn't give you the right to slap him. If he doesn't answer, then so what, he just doesn't, but don't slap anybody!" I scolded Greta bitterly.  
"Some children aren't going to tell me, how I'm supposed to do my job!" she shouted. I ignored her.  
I turned to look at the boy.  
"Look, I know you don't wanna be here, in orphanage. You hate orphanages, everybody does, everyone thinks that children in orphanages are some kind of pathetic. Parentless. And now you're here. But please behave. I haven't done anything to you, have I? If I have, I'm sorry", I begged him. He kept looking at me, ashamed of his bad behaviour. I looked back and tried to smile.  
"Please, tell me, what's your name?"I whispered. He hesitated.  
"Emmett", he finally mumbled. I smiled to him.  
"I'm Rosalie. How old are you?" I grinned. I had done something that Greta hasn't. Greta walked away muttering swear-words.  
"I'm eleven years old", Emmett said after a little silence. "How 'bout you?"  
"I'm eleven, too", I grinned.  
Since that little conversation we were friends. We spent time together, sometimes Mary with us.

One year later we all three were sitting on that tree-trunk, what was my standard place. I brought up a very difficult theme.  
"Why are you here... What brought you here?" I asked qiuetly, staring at the snowy ground.  
"My parents just couldn't take any care of me. They were too irresponsible, both of them", Mary said calmly.  
"Uhmm... My parents... They died", Emm told. "What about you, Rose?"  
"Actually I don't know. Everything I remeber, is this orphanage. Everything I know about the time I was less than three years old, is that something made me hate violence more than anything", I told simply.  
"Wow", was Mary's only comment. Her jaw was dropped.  
"That's why you reacted so weirdly when Greta slapped me one year ago", Emm said, frowning.  
"You... How do you remember that?" I asked immediately.  
"I just do", he answered quickly.  
"Must be hard, not to remember anything about own parents", Mary thought.  
"It gets easier. I don't know, where I'm from, do I have any story... Why only grown-up I like, is Old Joe..."  
"Really?" Old Joe asked suddenly. He has sneaked behind us without us to notice. I flinched and Mary and I screamed. We all three turned to look at laughing Old Joe.  
"Old Joe!" Mary said.  
"Jonathan! Stop scaring us!" I scolded.  
"Jonathan?" Emmett and Old Joe asked at the same time. No one ever called Old Joe with his real name.  
"She's really angry with you now, Joe..." Mary warned. I laughed.  
"No, I'm just trying to teach him!" I made others laugh.  
"However, Rose, you've got a letter, here", Old Joe said and handed me a little, white envelope.  
"Who would have sended me a letter? I mean, no one knows me. I'm just a little orphan girl living in orphanage..." I muttered to myself but opened the envelope. There really was a letter inside it.

Dear Rosalie,  
you might wonder, who's sending you letters. But we've visited orphanages, and decided to adopt a daughter. You seemed to be perfect. We're coming to get you right after New Year's celebration. We wish you would answer to this letter and introduce yourself a little. If there's ONE person you'd like to take with you, we can handle it. We live in Seattle. That's QUITE far away from Fort McPherson, isn't it? That's why we don't want you to have total separation from your friends.  
Love,  
Sophie and Jeffrey Hale

I just stared at the letter.  
"Rose? Rose! What's wrong?" Mary asked. I realized my eyes were in tears.  
"Rose please", Old Joe begged, looking worried.  
"Someone's going to... adopt me..." I whispered.  
"What's that bad then? You're going to have a proper home!" Emm didn't understand.  
"I'm not going to see you guys anymore. They live in Seattle", I told. My heart was probably badly broken.  
"Oh no! When are they coming to get you?" Mary asked.  
"Right after New year's celebration", I mumbled.  
"Oh no. Now is already December..." Old Joe sighed.  
"They said I can take one person with me. The point is, that I can't choose between you two", I cried and hugged Emm and Mary.  
"I know you can", Mary said with an empty voice.  
"What?" I shocked.  
"You heard me. You had choosen already. You just don't wanna show it. You'd choosen him", Mary continued with that spooky, empty voice. I stared at her, and suddenly I knew she was right. I couldn't even imagine life without Emmett Cullen. He was my best friend, no doubt.  
"I... Mary, I..." I couldn't speak. She'd figured out.  
"Just take him with you, I don't mind. I don't care", she tried to convince me, but her voice revealed her. She cared. She glared at me with a look that told she was disappointed and heartbroken.  
"I'm sorry", I whispered and ran away. Old Joe tried to say something what would've stopped me, but Emm and Mary understood, that I needed a while in my own I was totally alone, I sat under a tree and started crying. All I could think of, was how unfair I was to Mary. I had known her for much longer than Emm, but still I wanted take HIM with me, not HER. I was so unfair! I had to apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Time flew by. I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. New Year celebrate came, and I just cried. I had to leave. I leaned on a wall, Emm and Mary were with me. Soon was time to tell them...

"Rosalie", I heard someone say. It was Greta. "Sophie and Jeff Hale are here."

"Right. I... I'm coming. Just a minute..." I said.

"Okay. Two minutes, and I'll be here again. And then I won't give you time anymore", Greta answered and left.

"Mary I'm sorry. In the letter... They said I could take one person with me, like I said..."

"I know he wants to come with you", Mary said immediately. "Don't you, Emm?"

"Well... Yeah..." Emm said.

"The only thing is, that it's so unfair to you, Mary!" I said.

"I said I don't care. Just promise to write letters, you both, please..." Mary's voice cracked. I hugged her.

"We promise. We won't never forget you, Mary", I conviced and let her. "Or...?"

"No we won't! And we'll write letters all the time, I promise" Emm conviced too.

"Thanks... Emm, you should pack your suitcases..." Mary's voice was still just a whisper.

"I'm going to miss you", Emm said and hugged Mary quickly. Then he left to pack.

"Mary I..." I wanted to tell her, how much I was going to miss her.

"Shh. I know this may sound odd, but I don't wanna say 'goodbye'. It sounds like we're going to die soon..."

"Okay. Lets just say 'see ya', OK?" I asked and hugged her.

"Rosalie! You're out of your time!" Greta shouted. I turned to look at her and saw two random people behind her. I guessed they were Sophie and Jeffrey Hale. I was right.

"Dear child! I'm Sophie Hale, and this is my husband Jeffrey. You must be Rosalie?" woman, Sophie, babbled. I mumbled something inpenetrable. Greta walked away.

"So you don't have anyone you cannot leave behind, or have you?" Sophie asked. I couldn't answer before Emm was standing right next to me.

"I do, him..." I said with teary eyes. Few tears fell down my cheek.

"Oh, dear child, don't cry!" Sophie ejaculated and wiped my tears away.

"You don't understand... This is where I've been my whole life..." I mumbled.

"I'm so sorry. But a proper home will be better. Not people like Greta spinning around and complaining about how cousin's aunt's brother's sister-in-law isn't behaving and stuff", Sophie consoled.

"Yeah, I should be more thankful for getting me away from her. But I'm just going to miss my best friend..." I said and giggled.

"So, you guys are ready?" Jeffrey asked smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we are", Emm said looking at me.

"Yeah. Just one thing..." I turned to Mary and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Me too!" Mary said and hugged me.

"Well... Like we promised... See ya, Mary", I said fighting against crying. Moving into a proper home is really a good thing! ...Or I guess so.

We found out a most wonderful thing in whole world. Emmett's mother was one of Sophie's three sisters!

Two weeks after our moving I was in a little garden with Sophie.

"Sophie, why did you chose right me to adopt?" I asked.

"Because you remind me of my sister. You look a little like her. She died 11 years ago", Sophie told.

"Why she died?" I asked.

"She was sick and she had too much stress", Sophie told me.

"Stress? Why?" I wondered.

"Her husband was hitting her. Plus she had a daughter, but she was too young to take care of a little girl, and her husband hit the baby too. She felt guilt for sending her own daughter to orphanage", Sophie explained.

"Orphanage? Where was that orphanage?" I turned to look at Sophie.

"It was just the same, where you're coming from", she smiled.

"Sophie, wake up! Don't you see?" I started.

"What?" she didn't understand.

"I look like her, I'm from the same orphanage she send her daughter, I don't know anythig about the time I was little... I don't know anything, but I hate violence more than anything", I explained.

"Wow. You hate violence 'cause your father was hitting you when you were baby. Oh Lord, I'd found my own niece! Oh, dear Rosalie!" Sophie cried and hugged me. We were just crying.

"Wait a sec, Jazz, I'll be right back!" I heard Emm shouting to someone and saw him running to us.

"What's wrong Rose and Sophie?" he asked.

"We just realized, that I'm Sophie's niece..." I whispered with tears of happiness.

"Oh my..." Emm thrilled. "That's great!"

"So you two are cousins!" Sophie whooped. Emm's smile faded.

"So I haven't got a choice... Or have I, Sophie?" he asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Your others cousins. Elle, for example. Or Joanie", Sophie said.

"Uhm... What are you talking about?"

"Many hundred years in Cullen's family men had married only their cousins. If there's no girl-cousins , his parents will search an eligible bride. What reminded me, you're going to see Joanie, Elle, Megan and Rosana soon. Portland, if you don't remember", Sophie explained. Then she smiled. "But I need to go cooking", she continued and left. I stared at Emmett, and he stared back.

"Who are Joanie, Elle, Megan and Rosana?" I asked quietly.

"My cousins... Joa and Elle are twelve like we are, Meg is thirteen and Rosa is five", he explained.

"Emm, are you coming or not?" shouted a boy's voice.

"Jazz, Ed, come here!" Emm shouted back. Two boys and one girl started coming closer.

"They're my friends..." he sighed and turned to look at them. I saw those three looking at me.

"Who's this?" girl asked.

"She's my cousin, Rosalie Hale. Rose, these are my friends. Jasper", he introduced and pointed to one guy.

"Hi, say Jazz", Jasper said.

"Alice", Emmett grinned and pointed to a girl.

"Hi, Rosalie, call me Ali", she grinned to me. I nodded.

"And Edward", Emm said pointing to last guy.

"Say Ed", Edward said.

"Hey. You guys can call me Rose, everyone does", I grinned.

"So, Emm, is this your becoming wife? Everyone knows the Cullen's tradition..." Jazz hinted.I blushed.

"I truly have no idea. I'm, correcting, WE, meaning me and Rose, are going to see my other cousins soon", Emm sighed.

After two weeks we were in the car.

"Not long anymore... We're soon at their place", Jeffrey said.

"Great!" I whooped.

Soon Jeffrey stopped, and we four stepped out of the car. A little girl ran out from a house what was in front of us.

"They're here! Fish-eaters are here!" she shouted, smiling.

"Fish-eaters...?" I whispered to Emm. "What does she mean?"

"She's totally in love with 'The little mermaid'-movie. She thinks she's a mermaid. She keeps talking weird words and nobody understands her. The truth is, she's just freak", Emm explained and held his laughter.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice! She's just a little girl", I laughed.

"Five years old", Emm corrected. "Hey, Rosa, this is Rosalie", he said louder.

"Hello Rosalie. I'm Rosana. But people calls me Rosa", she said and curtsied.

"Hey Rosa. You can call me Rose", I laughed.

"OK", she grinned and turned to look at the house. "MEGGYY!" Door opened and another girl stepped out. This one just was a little older.

"What's up, Rosa? Oh, they're here!" The girl looked at me, smiling.

"Is she.. Rosalie?" older girl asked.

"Yea, she is", Rosa grinned.

"Yeah. Your mom's name was Laura, isn't that pretty?" girl asked.

"Well, yeah..." I was a little confused.

"Oh, you can't remember me. Oops. I'm Megan, Meg. I knew you when you were baby", she introduced.

"Great." That was all I could say to Meg. Pathetic. I couldn't think about that for long, door opened again and two girls stepped out.

"Who's that?" other asked ungraciously.

"She's your cousin, Rosalie", Meg smiled.

"OK. I'm Elle Cullen, and this is Joanie Cullen. We're twins. Emm's our cousin", shorter girl introduced.

"Hi", I said again.

"Come on in, Rose!" Rosa shouted and grabbed my hand. She started to pull me towards the house.

"I probably should come", Meg giggled and ran after us. Emm followed us too.

I was interested in my mom's family, and when Meg told me, I learned so much more about her. She had got three sisters, and Sophie was one of them. The others were Savvy and Lawni. Sophie was the oldest, Lawni was the second, Savvy was the third, and mom was the youngest. Savvy was Elle and Joanie's mom, and Lawni was Emm's mother. That was the time I realized, how much their family had lost. Lawni and Laura, both had died. I became good friends with Meg and Rosa, but i never learned to like Elle and Joanie. But like I said, I was great friends with Meg and Rosa. We could spent so much time just sitting in Rosa's room, singing songs. Rosa loved music, and hearing me and Meg sing to her. But once I was going into room, that I and Emm shared, but I heard Sophie and Savvy talking about me, so I stayed to listen a little. It really wasn't a good decision. I knew Savvy wanted Emm to choose Elle or Joanie, and she saw me as a threat, but I didn't know she hated me so much.

"How Emmett is so much with Rosalie?" she asked.

"He's been with her for so long. He knows her well. Better than he knows Elle and Joanie, I guess", Sophie answered.

"But still! Elle and Joanie are... some kind of... proper, aren't they?" Savvy stammered.

"What do you mean?", Sophie asked.

"There's something so wrong with Rosalie!" Savvy spatted.

"Oh please, Savvy. You know as well as I do, that she's just as normal as everyone else", Sophie sighed. She seemed to think Savvy's so wrong.

"No, listen. She IS weird. First of all, she wants to know everything. What does she do with all that knowledge?" Savvy started.

"She just wants to know more about Laura's family..." Sophie tried, but didn't sound so convinced about her words anymore.

"And then how she sees things. She understands too easily. Like she's older than she says she is", Savvy continued starting to sound kinda... happy in an evil way. My eyes widened. What was this?

"Mmh..." Sophie muttered hesitantly.

"And the way she sings, have you heard? She is too good! There IS something wrong with her, she's only twelve!" Savvy said triuphantically. Wow, she said I sing well...

"You're right, actually. There really is something weird in her", Sophie said confidently. I started to be in tears. Aunt Savvy didn't just think I was stupid, she also thought there was something wrong with me. I quietly ran up into our room.

"Rose, are you okay?" Emm asked immediately when I stormed into te room. It evidently was obvius that I was about to cry.

"I just heard Savvy and Sophie talkin' about me. They said there's something so wrong with me", I said bitterly but then I tried to smile.

"They're crazy. And Elle and Joanie are as crazy as their mother", Emm said.

"Yeah. But the worst part is that Sophie admitted, that there's something weird in me", I sighed.

"That's crazy! 'Cause I know you better than she does and..." he hesitated, seemed to be about to say something what he shouldn't.

"And what?" I asked.

"And... she... forget about it", he said. I rised my eyebrows but let it be.

"She's-an-idiot", I said slowly.

"Freaked out", he continued. It made me happier to blame Sophie behind her back. Somehow. I knew it wasn't quite grateful or friendly, but in other hand she just said to Savvy, that there's something wrong with me. That wasn't quite friendly or polite either, was it?

"However, we should get some sleep", I smiled.

"Right. Goodnight, Rose", Emm chuckled.

"Goodnight", I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Next day we hid to the basement with Meg. Rosa stayed up - playing a mermaid.

"Think about it.. Only six years left", Meg sighed.

"Six years left what?" I asked.

"Six years this drama, tense, between Elle, Joanie and us. Six years before Emm chooses one uf us", she explained. For some reason I always felt some kind of uneasy when people talked about that.

"Why it's right six years?" I wondered.

"Because of the tradition. He must be 18 years old..." Meg explained.

"Ugh, I don't know anything. You must all consider me stupid", I sighed.

"You lived your whole life in that orphanage, so that's why we - or I and Rosa - won't", Meg smiled.

"Yeah.." I muttered.

"Actually, time in that orphanage may let you to have the edge over us", Meg laughed.

"What you mean?" I wondered.

"He knows you soooo much better than the other three of us. His family barely went outside from their house, and in Brandon he apparently was with you and your friend all the time", Meg continued laughing.

"No, he's rather cheesed off with me", I realized the funny side and laughed too. Then we heard footsteps and silenced.

"Rosalie? Megan?" we heard a voice ask.

"We're here!" Meg said and we went to see, who was there. The person was Sophie.

"Rosalie! Megan! Here you are!" she sighed in relieve.

"Yes, we are. What's up?" I asked. Sophie turned to look at Meg.

"Meg, you'd forgotten you're going to Boston this year, haven't you?" Sophie reminded her.

"Damn it! Yeah..." Meg sighed.

"To Boston? What the heck?" I shocked.

"Watch your language, girls. To study in there. You're going next year with Elle and Joa", Sophie smiled. Boston was 8000 kilometres away. (4969 miles) In Massachusetts. Still don't what I'm talking about? Literally on the other side of the United States. So I wasn't going to see her in a very, very, very long time.

"Oh my..." I shook my head and ran away. I couldn't see Sophie smiling at me, possibly just happy to get me away from her for a year. With the girls, my cousins, I hated!

"No, I haven't seen her", I heard Rosa say to someone.

"Sophie's looking for her too, but I want to find her first!" next speaker was Emmett. Who were they talking about?

"If I find her..." Rosa started.

"Yes, you'll get some price!" Emm promised.

"Yayy!" Rosa laughed and started running and soon she stood right next to me.

"I FOUND HER! SHE KINDA CRIES!" she screamed. Soon Emm ran there too.

"You're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure", I said, wiping several tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I wouldn't be so sure", he muttered.

"Rosa, go inside, I'll come soon, and we'll watch 'The little mermaid' again?" I promised.

"Yayyyyy!" Rosa shouted and ran inside.

"So what's wrong?" Emm asked when she was gone.

"Nothing much. I just heard I'm going to Scotland next year - with those stupid Elle and Joanie", I muttered, suddenly more upset than sad.

"Yeah, it's another idiot tradition", Emm sighed.

"I feel so mentally defective or something, 'cause I don't know anything about these idiot traditions!" I said.

"But you're not. You don't know these things because of your past. But it IS idiot to tell you so quickly - just like that!" he admitted.

"I thought I could have years without Elle and Joanie, but no. I really kinda despise them!" I complained. Then I heard Rosa running out.

"Rose! ROSE! You promise!" she complained.

"I'm coming, Rosa!" I shouted back and sighed. "I must go, as you see", I laughed to Emmett.

"See ya later", he laughed and I walked to Rosa.

"Ok, mermaid, let's go", I said and took her hand. She was whooping her happiness.

"And we'll watch the movie and then you'll play it with me, right?" she asked.

"Well... If there's enough time, sweetie", I hesitated.

"I'll get the Triton's trident and make us to have enough time!" she said. I didn't even want to know what was "the trident". I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. She thought it was only funny.

Halfway trough the movie Sophie and Savvy called us for lunch. Rosa started pouting.

"But the movie's not over", she complained.

"We can continue later", I promised.

"Well then", she shrugged and walked to kitchen.

"Rose, would you please go and get Emmett?" Sophie asked when I looked after Rosa.

"Yeah, sure", I replied and turned around. I walked to entry, put my shoes on and walked out. I saw him sitting under a tree and I walked to him.

"Emmett", I called his name. He didn't seem to hear me. "Emmett?"

"Emmett!" I repeated louder. He flinched and turned to look at me.

"Rosalie?" he asked.

"Emmett!" I said 4th time.

"Rosalie!"

"Lunch's ready", I laughed.

"Right."

Four weeks later I was lying on the grass. Emm sat next to me and Meg was on my other side, lying on the grass too. Meg was leaving today. Going to Scotland.

"One year, and you're gone", Emmett said to me. None of us knew how right he was, when he said 'gone'.

"One hour, and Meg's gone", I said.

"I'm going to miss you both", Meg sighed.

"We're going to miss you!" Emmett said. I smiled, it wasn't usual to hear him saying something like that.

"Fifty-fifty", Meg grinned, and we all laughed.

"Meggie! Time to go!" Megan's dad shouted.

"Coming, dad!" Meg answered. We got up and walked to him and his car.

"Your stuff- in the car. Climb up, we better get going", his dad said and got to driver's seat.

"Yop", Meg sighed and hugged me quickly.

"Bye Rose, bye Emm", she sighed and I saw she was in tears - but so was I.

"Bye", I and Emm said and she climbed to her dad's car. He drove away and I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"Calm down. A school year isn't that long", Emm said quietly.

"I know... But I've got here only two real friends... One now, when she left..." I stuttered and wiped my tears away. I felt his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I looked at the car as it got smaller and smaller and eventually disappeared. With Megan, who wasn't coming back soon. I turned away, his hand still on my shoudler, and blinked many times to stop crying. I had to stay strong.

Few weeks after Meg left Jeffrey had been in Seattle, getting our post. When he came back he ran to me and Emm, when we were talking in the basement.

"Rosalie, Emmett, there's a letter for both of you", he said and handed me an envelope(I was closer to him than Emm was). Then he ran up the stairs and I stared at the little envelope.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Emm chuckled.

"You better do it", I said and handed it to him.

"Why? You afraid it might blow up?"

"If I was, I would've opened it myself", I snapped and he opened the envelope.

"Who actually sends letters anymore?" I asked.

"Let me see... It's from Mary!" he surprised.

"WHAT?!" I shouted and took the letter from him. It said Mary missed us both, but she'd found some other friend called Catherine Carpenter. She also said we didn't need to write back, 'cause she had no time anymore.

"No time?" Emmett wondered.

"She's with that new girl, Catherine, I guess", I shrugged.

Few days after getting the letter from Mary, Jeffrey said that we were going back to Seattle.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yeahh!" I shouted and felt happy. I had seen Emmett's friends only once, and they seemed nice.

After a long travel we were in Seattle. I heard Emmett on his phone.

"Where are you?" he asked. Somebody answered something.

"Yeah, we just got back... Okay... Of course!... We're there soon, bye", then he hung up and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on! To Third Meadow!" he said and started walking towards the woods.

"Wait, wait, wait! Where?" I tried to slow him down.

"Third Meadow's a pretty place, and Jazz, Ed and Ali are waiting for us there!" Emm told me and I ran after him.

"Okay, let's go then!" I laughed and we walked trough the woods, talking and joking all the time. It was always so much fun with him, and I had no idea why.

"Emm! Rose!" I heard Alice shouting. I turned to look and she was running towards us.

"Ali!" I shouted.

"Hey!" she said and hugged me.

"Hey, how's going?" I asked while she got off me.

"I'm fine-" Ali started but Jasper stopped her.

"Hey, we're here too, you know..." he tried to pay our attention.

"Of course I know", I said and poked my tongue out at him. Ali laughed and Edward came over to us, too.

"Hey guys", Emm said.

**So, how's this chap?**

**After the fourth one I'll have a break, sorry. But it's just that I've written these four chapters now for so long, that it'll take a while to get to the plot and everything I planned for this. Maybe I even cut this in part one and part two, if U know what I mean.**

**Please review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I won't continue if I don't get at least three different persons reviewing...**

4

Winter came. There was snow everywhere. November turned into December.

One day I sat in my room, looking out from the window. The door opened behind me and I heard someone walk in.

"Hey." I recognized the voice. It was Emmett.

"Hi", I said quietly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am", I said.

"What are you staring at?" he asked and walked next to me.

"This weather is exactly like a year ago in Fort McPherson. I remember it so well", I sighed.

"And...?" he didn't get my point. I wasn't sure if I had one.

"Right a year ago I met you", I said and turned to look at him. "It was a snowstorm and I looked out the window, saw ya comin'."

"Ohh, right", he nodded. He didn't know what to say. I looked out again.

"Sometimes I wish I'd know who I really am. Or who I'm supposed to be", I said quietly.

"You're not s'posed to be anyone but yourself, Rose", he said.

"But who is 'myself'? I wish I'd know that", I whispered.

"You will. Not today, not tomorrow, but someday you will. I know that", he said.

"I wish", I said again.

"I know", he repeated.

"You can say that! You know where you're comin' from, you know who you were when you were little... You know who your parents were, and you knew them", I whispered the last sentence. "I only know my parents names,"

"I'm sorry for you", he said.

"Don't be", I said simply. "Makes me feel pathetic. What I actually am."

"You're not pathetic!" he said loudly.

"It's easy to say, but do you mean it?" I asked.

"I do mean it", he said.

"I don't understand it", I said and looked at him again.

"I care about you, Rosalie, I really do", he said.

"Why?" I whispered. "You don't need to. I... don't deserve it..."

"You deserve so much more and better than you have now, Rose."

"I wish I could be so sure", I muttered.

"She's humble, genuine, trustworthy", I heard him mutter to himself.

"But absolutely stubborn", I snapped and grinned.

"That's right", he said and we both started laughing.

"Gosh, Rose, was that a trick again?" he asked.

"No. I really wish I'd know all that", I said.

"I still stand behind what I said", he said.

"Oh you better", I threatened him. He just laughed.

"Rose! Megan calls you!" Jeffrey shouted one day. I ran quickly to him.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard what I said", Jeffrey said and gave my cell to me.

"H-hi?" I said.

"Rose?" I heard Meg's voice.

"Meg!" I screamed.

"Gosh, I've been missing you so much! And when I called home earlier I heard you weren't there anymore and I decided to call you!" she spoke very fast.

"Meg I missed you too! And I still do. You're my best friend!" I said, too glad to speak with normal tune.

"You mean best friend right after Emmett", Meg laughed.

"Well, probably. But whatever", I laughed.

"I'm your best friendgirl, right?"

"And kinda only one..." I sighed.

"Really?" Meg shocked.

"Yeah", I said simply.

"Oh no... You have no friends in Seattle?" Meg asked.

"I don't know should I call them my friends", I said.

"If you're talking about Jazz, Ed and Ali, you really should call them your friends!" Emm said suddenly.

"Okay they're my friends. But they don't basically live in Seattle", I laughed.

"What was that? And what do you mean?" Meg giggled.

"I don't know. And they live in Forks", I laughed back.

"How old are they, by the way?" Meg asked. I repeated the question to Emmett.

"They're all twelve", Emm answered. I repeated the answer to Meg. Emmett wandered away, and I walked to the other way.

"Great", Meg said.

"Yeah. It means three more friends, yay", I kept laughing.

"Well it is quite much compared to the time when you had one friend", Meg reminded me.

"You're right", I said.

"But how's going?" Meg asked.

"Quite well, actually. At least I don't need to see Elle and Joanie before next year", I sighed.

"True", she laughed.

"How's going there?" I asked.

"This is beautiful place! You just gotta fall in love with this place, when you first walk in!" Meg said, excitedly.

"Good to know", I laughed.

"But I've got homework to do", Meg sighed.

"Too bad", I sighed.

"But um uhm bye", Meg stuttered.

"Bye", I said and she hung up. I walked up to my room and for some reason Emmett was there already, staring out of the window. I put my cell phone loudly on the table and he turned to look at me, startled.

"How's going with her?" Emmett asked me.

"She's fine, loves the place, had homework to do", I grinned.

"That's all she said?"

"Yeah pretty much", I shrugged.


End file.
